


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by Ispeakforthebeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, I'm so sorry oh man this hurts me just as much as it hurts you, M/M, So much angst, Songfic, Sorry again, Suicide, all of the angst, but yeah therss suicide, idfc - Blackbear, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispeakforthebeez/pseuds/Ispeakforthebeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really bad at summaries, sorry. </p><p>Tell me pretty lies//<br/>Look me in the face//<br/>Tell me that you love me//<br/>Even if it's fake//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me Pretty Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, this is horribly written but I haven't had anyone look over it, so yeah. This is also my first fic!

Iwaizumi has had a massive crush on Oikawa for years.  After they graduate, Iwaizumi and Oikawa buy an apartment together.

\--

 

On a regular basis, Oikawa comes home at three a.m., completely wasted, a girl following him.  
They sneak off to Tooru’s bedroom, Iwaizumi just laying in his own, eyes completely bloodshot from lack of sleep. He hears the moaning and creaking of a bed coming from his roommate’s room.  That’s when he begins to shake. 

\--

 

The next night, Oikawa comes home extremely late again, this time also drunk but without a girl.  
It’s probably around four when he walks into Hajime’s room, a half empty bottle of orange vodka dangling from his fingertips. 

He’s crying. When he crawls into Hajime’s bed, he realises that the other is awake.  A growl comes from Iwa, “Get out, Oikawa.” 

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa pleads, tears falling fast.

 Iwaizumi sighs, thinking, “It’s not like he’ll remember any of this when he wakes up.” 

The shorter male allows the other to get closer.  “You’re an idiot. You’re a fool. What are you doing, Hajime?” Iwaizumi thinks to himself. 

 “Oikawa.” “Hm..?” 

“Tell me you love me. Look at me and tell me that you love me. Please.”  
‘I don’t even care if it’s lies anymore.’

The drunk turns toward Iwaizumi. The tears in his eyes are gone, replaced by a glassy look. 

 “I love you, Hajime.” Oikawa mummers. 

He then gets up, leaving the other in the dark room.  Tears well up in Iwaizumi’s eyes.  
Of course it didn’t help.  
Of course Hajime was still in love with that fucking idiot.  
Now Iwaizumi was scared. 

His feelings were too strong.


	2. Look Me In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Oikawa drinks/does drugs. Idk.

Oikawa Tooru hates himself.

 

\--

 

Anytime the twenty year old has the chance, he takes it upon himself to forget. Whether the ex-setter turns to weed, alcohol, or any other kind of stimulant, he’s just trying to forget. 

 

He wants to forget that he’s hurting Iwa-chan. He wants to forget that a volleyball career will never happen for him. He wants to forget about what a fuckup he believes he is. 

 

On the weekdays, vodka and pot are his saviour. He’ll go to a ‘friends’ house, knowing that they already have stuff set aside for him. After getting completely fucking plastered, he finds a girl to take home.  They get at his apartment around three or four, normally. Iwaizumi is almost always awake. They fuck, she leaves.

The next day is when he takes some time to get rid of his hangover. Those are the days where he ends up drinking again and waking Iwa up at four a.m., though. 

He’s almost always crying. 

 

It’s become routine. He gets drunk, wakes Iwaizumi, begs to lay with him, Iwa says yes. Lately, though, Iwa has been asking Oikawa to tell him that he loves him. Tooru goes along with it, telling the truth at times, yet his eyes always say, “It’s a lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, again.


	3. Tell Me That You Love Me Even If It's Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck summaries

It’s Monday morning, the only day of the week where Oikawa is sober.

Laying on the couch, he thinks of the night before.

\--

 “Tell me you love me. Even if it’s a lie. Just… Please, Tooru.” Hajime had begged the night before.

\-- 

 

It was… different. Desperate.  Tooru had complied, figuring it would calm the other down. Iwaizumi had only seemed to get even more upset. 

 

It was the morning after and Iwaizumi was locked in his room, music by Blackbear pouring through his speakers. It hurt to hear. Tooru started to cry. It wasn’t fucking fair, it wasn’t. He was hurting his precious Iwaizumi, he was damaging him. 

 

He got up, walking toward the closed door of his best friend’s room. He was gonna say something.  As he raised his hand to knock, the lyrics to the song playing became clearer. 

 

“Tell me pretty lies   
Look me in the face   
Tell me that you love me,   
Even if it’s fake   
Cause I don’t fucking care, at all  
You been out all night    
I don’t know where you been  
 You’re slurring all your words   
Not making any sense    
But I don’t fucking care  
Cause I have hella feelings for you”

 

Oikawa walked away. He walked to his room where he hid his stash of pot, where he hid needles, where he hid bottles and bottles of alcohol. Fuck that tradition of not getting plastered on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this well written? Does it make any sense? The answers to those questions are no.


	4. Cause I Don't Fucking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next will involve suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I just want to warn again, this chapter, along with the next will involve suicide. It's not graphic, but it's there.

Iwaizumi left his room at around three p.m.  It was Monday, so Oikawa was probably in his room trying not to get wasted. 

He knocked on the others door, waiting for Oikawa to answer. After five or so minutes with no answer, Iwaizumi walked into the room. 

 

He stopped, seeing the unmoving body on the floor. Maybe he was… sleeping?  
 Iwaizumi became nervous as he walked over to the limp person. Gently prodding the other, he noticed the shallow breaths. 

 “Fuck, Oikawa? Oi, Shittykawa, wake up!” Iwaizumi said, becoming extremely worried.

 

 A glint of metal caught his eye and he turned. There, lying in Oikawa’s limp hand was a needle. On the inner part of his elbow, there were at least seven tiny, open holes. 

 “Fuck. Oikawa! Fucking hell, Tooru, why?!” A desperate scream left the male’s throat and he searched for his phone. 

Finding it, he dialled the emergency number.  
 “Help, please, my friend…” A choked sob. “He overdosed… I think it was heroin. Please…” His voice dropped off as he began to cry. He didn’t even hear the woman reply.

 

Sinking to the floor, he pulled Oikawa to him, the body losing its warmth.  “Tooru… Why? Why would you fucking do this, you bastard.”

 

When the ambulance arrived, it was too late. Oikawa Tooru was gone, all the light, gone from his cold, lifeless brown eyes.  
When Oikawa Tooru died, the last part of Iwaizumi died with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well written? Nope! Worth the read? Probably not!


End file.
